I Just Want to Be Your Everything
by Molodoo
Summary: When Finn walks in on Kurt showering in the locker room one day, it changes everything he ever thought. Kinn/Furt romance
1. In the Locker Room

**A/N:** So, I've actually posted this story before, but I deleted everything under my account and now I give up avoiding this site, so I'm putting it back up. It's finished, so a chapter a day should be uploaded :) It's not that long, but this was when I was in my Kinn faze... *le sigh* Please enjoy and drop me a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Finn, Kurt or any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. All belong to Ryan Murphy and by extension FOX. I am nor Ryan Murphy or FOX, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee.

* * *

Finn Hudson had some stuff to think about, namely his feelings for one Kurt Hummel. The year had started off normally, with Finn holding Kurt's bag and designer pieces while the rest of the football team threw him in the dumpster. He'd wait for Kurt to get out, hand him his stuff, and walk into McKinley. However things had gotten more complicated for him when he'd walked in on Kurt showering in the boy's locker room. Everyone had left and Kurt was the only one left to shower. He was humming something softly to himself which was what had attracted Finn's attention in the first place. None of the other guys hummed to themselves, so the noise made Finn wonder who it was. Luckily for him, Kurt's back was turned towards him because Finn just stared. Sure, he'd seen other guys naked. No big deal, because, after all, he was on the football team. Something about seeing Kurt naked was different, though. His back was milky white and smooth with slight definition to it. These facts made it hard for Finn to turn away. And his voice was enticing, too and the song sounded familiar. He moved a little closer to hear it better. He recognized the tune from Charlie's Angels 2. _I can't believe I remember hearing_ I just Want to Be Your Everything, he thought. _Who even sings that song?_ He shook his head and concentrated on the beautiful boy in front of him. He never thought he'd feel this way about a boy, but Kurt Hummel was something different he guessed. He continued listening to him hum the song until he heard something unmistakable leave Kurt's lips in the form of a whisper. His eyes bugged and he stood rigid. He prayed to God that Kurt wouldn't turn around at the moment because his legs couldn't move from the spot where he was. Thankfully, a few moments later, Finn was able to hightail it out of the locker room and make a beeline to his truck. He got in and slammed the door shut, panting. He fished his keys out of his bag and put them in the ignition. The radio blasted _Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz and he immediately lowered it so that he could concentrate on his thoughts. He pulled out of the McKinley parking lot, thinking intently on what he'd heard Kurt Hummel whisper as an impromptu line of the song:

_~Oh Finn, I just want to be your everything…~_

Kurt had heard the door to the locker room open, but he thought nothing of it. He continued humming his song silently to himself and showering. He felt a little awkward when the other boy never did anything, though. He heard no lockers open and no rustling of clothes being changed. It made him feel a little funny, but he just shrugged it off as unnecessary paranoia. His mind flooded at that moment with thoughts of Finn. He didn't know why, though a moment ago he thought he'd smelled a waft of him. He just thought it was wishful thinking on his part, so he ignored it and continued with his pleading in the form of song. He realized then that he'd just let something slip from his lips and a blush rose to his cheeks. Kurt then heard the locker room door open and slam shut abruptly. His own eyes bugged realizing that the potential creeper could've been Finn. His blush grew deeper as he turned the water off and dried himself off. Once dressed, he raced to his car and headed home to start on the homework he had that wouldn't get done until later because he'd be contemplating the consequences he'd suffer if Finn _had _been the creeper.

_~Finn, I just want to be your everything…~_


	2. InstaConfusion

**A/N: **So here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy :) Please drop me a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kurt, Finn, any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. They belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX and I am not either, nor do I own either, so the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee.

* * *

The next day, Finn got to school late. He hadn't slept very well the night before so he had convinced his mom to at least let him go in late. He woke back up around nine thirty and slid out of his bed and went to the bathroom to shower. When he'd gotten home yesterday, he never had showered. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts of Kurt and what Kurt had whispered to himself. Thinking about Kurt made him realize that he was probably thrown in the dumpster with his bag and all his designer clothes on that morning. He felt bad, but he couldn't go, not in the disheveled state that he was in. _Why am I so fixated on Kurt?_ He thought in the shower. He thought of Kurt in the shower, of his smooth, milky back that had soft tone to it. He thought of how that back led to the probably just as smooth…_What the hell?_ Finn shook his head and looked down. He was hard…painfully hard and he groaned. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. And about Kurt of all people! He shook his head again and tried affirming his heterosexuality in his head before he got out and dried himself off. He threw on his jeans and tee, grabbed his bag and ran downstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed the orange juice carton and drank some, put it back and grabbed a package of pop tarts from the cupboard as he headed outside to his car.

Finn arrived at school and went to the office to get a late pass. He saw Muriel Gourd sitting behind her desk, doing her usual duties as Figgins' secretary. He approached her and smiled. "Hey Mrs. Gourd. Can I get a late pass please?" Muriel looked up from her work and stared blankly at Finn.

"Hello Mr. Hudson," she said monotonously. She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a pad of blue late slips. She filled most of it out, then looked up at Finn again. "Where are you going, Mr. Hudson?" Finn thought for a moment.

"I'm going to Biology with Mrs. Parker." Muriel nodded and filled out the last bit before handing the slip to Finn.

"Here you go Mr. Hudson." Finn nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Gourd." Finn shuffled out of the office and walked to his locker to grab the books he needed. As he was walking to class, he heard some distressful noises coming from the bathroom. Arching an eyebrow, he walked in and found Kurt perched in front of a sink, hands on either side, bent in half. A little slip of skin showed between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his jeans. Oh god…Finn swallowed hard and walked over to Kurt. He placed his hand gingerly on Kurt's back. The touch made Kurt's head jolt up. His eyes bugged before he spoke.

"Finn, what are you doing? Where were you this morning?" Finn looked at the mirror reflection of Kurt's eyes and saw the pain lodged behind the pools of cerulean. He swallowed again.

"I uh…I wasn't…feeling well this morning, so my mom let me come in to school late." Finn rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable as Kurt continued piercing him with his eyes. Kurt slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry Kurt." He rubbed his hand slowly up and down his back as Kurt's eyes bugged some more.

"It's not your fault Finn. Look, I have to get back to class," Kurt said. He stood up straight, fixed his hair, and walked towards the door. Finn watched him leave and sighed as he followed suite to go to his biology class.

Kurt had no idea what the hell was going on in Finn Hudson's head. The comforting was odd enough but the physical contact? From the straight, homophobic quarterback of the William McKinley High School Titans? It was just too weird for Kurt to even understand as he continued on to his history class. _Well glee's going to be awkward today_, he thought to himself. Kurt walked back into class and all the eyes in the room focused on him. Not because he was Kurt (well, a little bit because he was Kurt) but mostly because he was providing a distraction from Mr. Oxford.

Finn didn't really focus very well during classes that day. His thought focused on Kurt and those bright red skinny jeans he had on. _This makes no sense!_ Finn thought. _I've never been attracted to another guy, only girls. And besides that, I'm dating Quinn._ In an attempt to control his thoughts, Finn shook his head and stared blankly at the board. He had forgotten what class he was in, so taking notes was pointless. His thoughts trailed to thoughts of Quinn, much to his…pleasure.

_I was right, glee IS awkward!_ Kurt thought as Finn walked in the door. They glanced at each other and Finn quickly averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt blushed and turned his attention back towards Mercedes. Will Schuester walked in a few minutes later. "Alright guys, let's get to work." Mr. Schue said to no avail. He tried again. "GUYS!" he yelled. All faces turned towards him. He smiled. "Thank you. So, we have to work on recruiting more people. If we want to compete at Sectionals, which we have to if we want to continue to exist, then we need more people. Six people just won't cut it. We need at least twelve, so the most opportune time to recruit would be by performing at the upcoming pep rally," Schue finished. He took a breath and continued. "Now, when I was here, the glee club was amazing…" _Flashback time!_ Kurt thought, rolling his eyes. At that point, he tuned out Mr. Schue and thought about Finn some more. Sure, all he'd dreamed about for a while was getting together with Finn, but the guy was as straight as they came, not to mention homophobic. He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He couldn't take the confusion and to top it all off, he just heard Mr. Schue mention doing a classic seventies song at the rally. He groaned and decided he'd better interject.

"Uhm, excuse, Mr. Schue? NO ONE wants to listen to disco. Actually, the only people who do are those of your generation. We here like, you know, music of the twenty-first century."

"Kurt, I disagree. The BeeGees are classic!" Kurt groaned again and went back to his mental thoughts. Until he heard Finn speak.

"I agree with Kurt Mr. Schue. While maybe it doesn't have to be something from like, now, or anything, it should be kind of sexual. That's what kids our age like. We can all relate to it." Finn stared thoughtfully into space while Mr. Schue and the glee club stared dumbstruck at him. Rachel Berry was first to break the silence.

"As much as I hate to admit this, Mr. Schue, I think Finn has a point. We have to appeal to the general audience and the general audience that we have to appeal to is obsessed with sex. I think it's a good idea," Rachel finished, throwing a smile Finn's way. He returned it shyly then thought about Quinn and felt bad. He turned his attention back to Mr. Schue, who's mouth was still agape. He shook his head, trying to unhear what he just heard.

"Guys, we can NOT do something sexual! Figgins will disband us! We're sticking with the BeeGees and that's final! You guys can go now," Mr. Schue said, leaving himself. Kurt sighed and got up to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Finn's extended appendage and digits on his shoulder. Hey eyed the quarterback.

"Hi Finn," Kurt said apprehensively. Finn smiled at him and Kurt's heart fluttered.

"Hey Kurt. So, do you need a ride home?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Finn realized that offering Kurt a ride was bit…much considering he'd always been one of his bullies. He backtracked.

"I just…I wanted to…uh, apologize for not uh, you know, being there," he said. Finn's eyes bugged. "I mean, you know, this morning," he added quickly. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling vexed. Kurt nodded slowly.

"It's not your fault. You weren't feeling well. Completely understandable."

"Cool, cool. So uh, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"You know, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh. Uhm, yeah, I guess a ride home would be nice. Thanks Finn." Kurt smiled at the frankenteen and it sent inexplicable butterflies through Finn's stomach as they walked to the parking lot.


	3. Push It, Push Me

**A/N: **Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters :) My FAVORITE one comes later though... ;) Please enjoy and drop me a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kurt, Finn, any glee member or Glee itself. Glee and all associated characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I am not FOX or Ryan Murphy, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee.

* * *

"I now call this emergency meeting of Glee Club to order!" Rachel declared, slapping the piano, instantly regretting that action and cradling her stinging hand against her chest. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"What is this about Berry?"

"My name is Rachel not 'Berry' and it's about Mr. Schue's song choice for the pep rally. We absolutely can NOT do something by the BeeGees."

"Well duh, Rachel, but what are we gonna do?" Artie asked, leather-gloved hands clutching the wheels of his chair. An idea came to him and a smirk broke out. "I have an idea you guys."

"Well s-say it Artie," Tina stuttered. Artie smiled shyly at her and spoke his idea.

"Th-that's b-brilliant Artie!" Tina complimented her boyfriend.

"I completely agree," Rachel declared.

"Me too," Kurt added.

"And me." Finn said.

"Nice job Artie!" Mercedes congratulated him.

"Thanks." Artie smiled proudly.

"Ok. Well, now that we've decided on a song, can everyone meet at my house every night this week for a little bit to work on choreography?" The group nodded, though slightly reluctant at the thought of spending more time with the annoying and obnoxious Rachel Berry. "Excellent! I'll see you all then and operation Glee Recruitment is a go!" She walked out the door of the choir room, leaving everyone else behind.

"Since when has this become an operation?" Kurt asked as the group left the room.

The week passed by swiftly and before they knew it, it was Friday, the day of the pep rally. The entire club was really nervous but they got into the Schue-approved costumes for the Schue-approved song when he was backstage wishing them luck and when he went to join the audience, they changed into their costumes for their song choice. They heard Figgins get onto the platform and start to speak. The only thing they truly heard was the last part. "And now I introduce William McKinley's own glee club New Directions, performing "Jive Talkin'" by the BeeGees!" This is it, Kurt thought. The curtain rose and the club was arranged on stage with its six members. Much to everyone's surprise, save for the clubs, "Jive Talkin'" did not start playing, but the a capella version of "Push It" by Salt-n-Pepa blasted from the speakers. Finn started them out. "Ah, sih, push it. Ah, sih, push it." Mercedes joined in now, then Rachel and the rest of the club. The sexually suggestive moves, lyrics and outfits made Will's mouth fall open and the smile fade from his face, while one Sue Sylvester stared on incredulously, Emma Pillsburry danced awkwardly in her seat and Principal Figgins looked like he was reliving a happy memory. The club continued on, looking like they were giving each other blow jobs at one point and having sex the next. Finn tried to sex it up with Tina while Kurt and Artie watched from the side. Finn went over to Kurt and they high fived it and then Kurt followed an impulse: as Finn was going to his next spot, he slapped his ass. His face had a slight smirk on it and the slap elicited butterflies in Finn's stomach. Finn didn't understand why Kurt slapping his ass turned him on, but he decided that now was not the time to think about it especially since his very pissed off girlfriend was watching from the audience.

The gymnasium erupted into wild applause when they'd finished. Smiles broke out on all club members faces and they eventually smiled at each other. When Finn and Kurt's eyes met to smile, Finn's smile grew wider and his eyes lingered a little longer than necessary, making Kurt blush. Finn turned back to the crowd, a little flustered himself and the group finally went back to the choir room. They all exchanged high fives and some more smiles until Mr. Schue walked in and slammed the door to make his presence well-known. They all turned to him. "Guys, what the HELL was THAT? You were SUPPOSED to do "Jive Talkin'" by the BeeGees! Not "Push It" by Salt-n-Pepa! Principal Figgins may cancel us now! What were you THINKING?" He stared at them, in a blind rage.

"We're sorry, Mr. Schue," she started. "We just-"

"You just what, Rachel?" Rachel's eyes bugged a little.

"It was my idea, Mr. Schue. I proposed Salt-n-Pepa, thinking it'd be a good way to get people to join." Artie spoke. Will turned his rage towards Artie.

"Fine, then what were YOU thinking Artie? New Directions could be disbanded and-" Will stopped when he heard the door open and Emma walked in.

"Hi Will. I just wanted to come and congratulate you and your kids for a job well done." She smiled and before Will could thank her slipped back out the door just as quickly as she'd come. Will was about to yell again when Sue walked in.

"Hello William. I wanted to come in here and berate you and your little sex-depraved monkeys but the sight of your disgustingly gelled hair has sent my mood south for the winter. Continue wallowing in your mediocrity Schuester," Sue sneered, turning on her heel and exiting. Will rolled his eyes and then Principal Figgins walked in.

"Hello William! Excellent performance during the rally today!" Figgins smiled brightly at Will, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Uh, thank you Principal Figgins." Will smiled brightly as Figgins spoke again.

"Not a problem. Continue the good work!" Figgins waved and left the room and Will was now in a much better mood.

"Ok. Well, good idea Artie. However, you guys handled the situation completely wrong. Next time, please involve me in these decisions. You guys are free to go. Have a great weekend!" Will said and left the room. The group stared at each other, each shocked that Will hadn't finished yelling at them and that Figgins had actually _approved _of their performance.

"Ok then…well, the girls can change first I guess," Finn said, still confused about what had just happened as he wheeled Artie into the hallway as Kurt followed. A few minutes later, the girls filed out and the boys went back in to get changed into their street clothes. Finn was a little nervous, but he just turned his back to Kurt and minded his own business. Kurt had finished first and walked over to Artie so he could help him put his pants on. Finn watched out of the corner of his eye and saw Kurt bend _low_ on Artie to help him and a blush rose to his cheeks. He pulled his pants up over his slight tent and fumbled with his belt. Once finished, he left and waited in the hallway with the girls. Kurt and Artie walked out several moments later and the group walked out together to the parking lot.

"Good job everyone!" Rachel declared. She smiled extra-long at Finn before she got in her car and headed home. Finn felt a little flustered by the extra attention, but just shook it off. Tina and Artie smiled at Kurt, Finn and Mercedes before they went to Artie's car.  
"Alright then. See ya Finn. Kurt, you want a ride home?"

"Yes, thank you Mercedes," he said, lacing his arm through hers as they headed towards her car. Finn watched Kurt sashay and sway his hips and DAMN was that a turn-on. The tent in his pants became a little bigger until he saw Quinn parade down the steps and walk towards him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt felt a pair of eyes roaming over his backside. He turned his head slightly and looked (using his peripheral vision) back and saw Finn eyeing him. He blushed and turned forward again. _What the hell?_ He thought.

_Oh shit! I hope she didn't notice me staring at Kurt's ass!_ He thought, then questioning his sexuality in his head again. He plastered a smile on his face when Quinn walked up to him.

"Hey Quinn! What-" She stuck her finger up and waggled it back and forth, silencing the quarterback. Her face was serious and it was kind of freaking Finn out.

"Finn, we have to talk…"


	4. Stand Out!

**A/N: **This is another one of my favorite chapters, mainly because of the song. It's a great song, which I don't own. It comes from _A Goofy Movie_ and is the title of this chapter. Please enjoy and drop me a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kurt, Finn, any glee member or Glee itself. Glee and all associated characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I am not FOX or Ryan Murphy, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee.

* * *

Finn was uncharacteristically bitchy when he got to school on Monday. He was still reliving the events of Friday afternoon over again in his mind. _I can't believe this…Quinn's pregnant and I'M the father. We haven't even had SEX! Unless the time I jizzed in the hot tub counts…_Finn shook his head as he walked into school, forgetting to go to the dumpsters and help Kurt out by holding his designer stuff. _KURT!_ He thought. _ He can help me!_ Finn raced inside and headed to Kurt's locker, only to see he wasn't there. He looked down the hall and saw him entering the boy's bathroom. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, he walked to the bathroom. When he walked in, he saw Kurt bent over the sink, washing his face. Of course, he didn't really pay attention to that because, just like the last time, he saw a little lip of skin between Kurt's top and the top of his (extremely) skinny jeans. God, they hug everything! He realized he was staring and shook his head, raking his vision over every inch of Kurt before finally settling his gaze on the profile of his face. "Ehem," he coughed out. Kurt's eyes bugged and he turned his head to the door.

"Oh, hi Finn." His tone was coated in slight excitement and concealment of that excitement.

"Hey man, can I uh, can I talk to you. Like, now?" Kurt cocked his eyebrow but nodded his head. "Awesome." Finn turned around and locked the door.

"What's that for?"

"It's private. So uh…Quinn…she told me something, like, BIG on Friday after the assembly…" Finn saw Kurt's face drop a little at the mention of his girlfriend and seeing him sad made Finn fell (oddly enough) a little sad as well.

"Well, how big are we talking here?" Finn thought for a moment.

"Like, life-changing big." Kurt nodded his head slowly before speaking.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Finn's mouth dropped open in awe. How the hell did he guess that that fast? Kurt nodded his head faster this time. "Nailed it, didn't I? Look, I don't really have experience in this area, but if you need someone to talk to or anything, just let me know, alright?" At this point, Kurt was standing next to Finn, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down the quarterback's biceps. Finn felt himself getting a little hard and abruptly pulled away. Kurt frowned. "Well, we should probably go or we'll be late for class. See you later Finn," Kurt said, unlocking the door and leaving. Finn nodded and waited for the door to shut before he went to the sink. He perched over it and took several deep breaths before speaking out loud to himself. "What the hell Finn? YOU ARE STRAIGHT!" He splashed some water on his face for good measure and left the bathroom, more confused about things than ever.

Glee was, well, to say a little awkward would be an understatement. Glee was VERY awkward, mainly due to Kurt. Kurt came in and took his seat next to Cedes and Mr. Schue walked in several minutes later, late as usual. "Hey guys! So, I was thinking we should pick a set list for sectionals and – yes Kurt?" Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I'd like to perform. It's kind of fitting my mood right now."

"Uh, sure Kurt, go ahead." Kurt smiled and eyed the club before beginning.

_**Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start to stand out  
**_

Kurt eyed Finn, giving a little smile, then quickly shifting his vision towards Mercedes.

_**Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line**_

And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes

_**To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me**_

_Oh my god, he's singing to me!_Finn cried out in thought. Oddly enough, though, it didn't creep him out. Finn twitched his head and tried to keep a smile from creeping across his face.

_**If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease  
I am totally devoted to disturbin the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one**_

No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send

I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end

Kurt turned back towards Finn, giving him a look of eternal patience. His face conveyed to Finn that he'd wait for him, even if it drove him mad.

_**To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah**_

If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive

_**All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake**_

Here's the finale! Kurt thought. He was going out with a bang, making sure that _everyone_got his message.

_**To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me**_

The club broke out into standing ovations for Kurt, including Rachel who, for once, admitted that Kurt was indeed a better vocalist than her (at least, he liked to imagine so [A/N: So does the author]). Mercedes went and hugged him. "White boy, you got a voice!" Kurt smiled at her and patiently waited for Finn to come up to him. It didn't happen. His smile slowly faded as Mr. Schue began to speak.

"Very nice job Kurt!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue. Disney's always been a personal favorite." Will nodded.

"Great. So, about a potential set list for sectionals…" Kurt tuned him out, knowing that Rachel would get the solo and Finn would get the duet with her. Finn…he stared at the back of the quarterback's head for the rest of glee, wishing he'd just admit…whatever was going on in his head to himself and then the world. He wasn't sure what was going on in his mind, but he'd been getting mixed signals from him lately, so he assumed it had something to do with his sexuality. Not that he would ever say anything, of course. He could wait.

Finn could feel Kurt's eyes boring into the back of skull for the rest of glee. He knew the song was for him. _Oh god, he knows! What if he tells people?_ Finn thought, becoming panicked. He took several breaths. _ He wouldn't do that, even if he knows._ Finn nodded his head confidently as Will dismissed the club. He went eagerly to his truck and drove home, anxious to think about Quinn, the baby and, surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) about Kurt.


	5. Mr Schue's Secret

**A/N:** So I'm uploading the rest of this story tonight, because I said I'd do a chapter a day and I failed :( Sorry about that folks. Thanks for subscribing to this story! Please check out some of my other fics and drop me a review! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Finn, Kurt or any other mentioned characters. Also don't own Glee because it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, neither of which I own or am.

* * *

The only thing on Finn's mind lately (besides Quinn and the baby) was Kurt. The countertenor was driving him mad. Luckily, though, he was usually staring at him when he was with Rachel, so he could pretend it was her he was staring at. Unfortunately, that had major repercussions, such as her developing an unreciprocated crush on him. Finn groaned in frustration as she glanced flirtatiously his way. He smiled back awkwardly, quickly averting his gaze to try to find Kurt. He's not here, he thought. His face fell just as Mr. Schue walked in. He noticed it immediately. Will walked over to Finn. "Everything alright Finn?" Will asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. Finn nodded and gave a weak smile. Will wasn't convinced, but he figured he'd snag him after practice for a more in-depth discussion. He walked to the front of the room and placed his briefcase on the piano and, after giving a brief greeting to Brad, turned to face the group. "Alright guys. GUYS!" He yelled, desperate to get their attention. It didn't work. What did work, though, was Kurt bursting through the doors, late and looking disheveled. Everyone quieted down as Kurt took a moment to gain composure, replaced the frightened façade with his haughty one and went and took his usual seat next to Mercedes and Rachel, all eyes on him. "Ok, well, that works. Thank you Kurt for silencing the room," Will said, smiling. Kurt nodded curtly and Will spoke again. "Alright, so I was thinking that we should start choosing songs for our set list for sectionals. I was – yes Finn?" Finn breathed and stood up, walking to the front of the room.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing a song please?" Will nodded and left the front to Finn. Taking another deep breath, Finn gave the music to Brad and they began.

_**Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
**_

_**Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
**_

_**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please  
**_

Finn stared lovingly at Kurt. He tried to focus on Quinn, but it was no use. He gave up trying after the first verse.

_**Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
**_

_**Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you, I'll be watching you  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you**_

_**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you **_

Kurt was blushing profusely now. He was thoroughly pleased while also thoroughly confused. He listened to Finn sing the rest of the song, his blush growing to his entire face.

_**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
**_

_**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
**_

_**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
**_

_**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
**_

_**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
**_

_**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you**_

No one quite new what to do – Finn had performed very well, but he sang it to Kurt - Kurt of all people. Finn was proud of himself, but after receiving no applause and merely a pat on the back from Will, he took his seat, feeling embarrassed.

Will could sense Finn's embarrassment and the rest of the club's feelings of awkwardness, so he decided to put everyone out of their misery. "Ok guys, well, you can all go and I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Have a great afternoon everyone!" Everyone rushed out including Finn, but Will grabbed him by the shoulder gently. "Finn, let's have a talk," he said, leading him back to his office. _Oh shit_, Finn thought.

They each sat awkwardly for several minutes before Will started talking. "So, Finn…"

"Yeah Mr. Schue?" Will really had no idea where to go with this so he just spit it out.

"Finn, you like Kurt, don't you?" Finn stared dumbstruck at his teacher.

"W-what? N-no I don't like K-Kurt. O-of course n-not!" Finn stuttered. Will smiled understandingly.

"It's ok if you do, Finn."

"No, Mr. Schue, I like girls, I'm dating Quinn and she's pregnant! I can't be gay!" Finn exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, arms shooting up into the air. Will sighed.

"Finn, sit down."

"NO! I'm not gay Mr. Schue! I can't be!" Finn was starting to become a little paranoid when Will spoke again.

"That's not what I'm saying, Finn. I'm not saying you're gay," he said calmly, rationally. Finn stopped and looked at Will.

"What do you mean?" Finn eyed him questioningly.

"I mean that maybe you're questioning. I have a few tasks for you, Finn. First, see if you still enjoy making out with girls. Second, look at some other guys and see if they look hot to you. Third, if you still like making out with girls but you also have the urge to make out with guys and find some hot, then take a deep breath and come to the realization that you might be bisexual."

"What?"

"Finn, let me – no. You know what; let me write down those steps for you, alright? Then follow them." Finn nodded, still a little confused. He waited a minute while Will wrote down what he'd just said. Finn took the slip of paper from Will

"Thanks Mr. Schue. A question, though. How do you know what to do? I mean, you're straight and married." Will laughed.

"I'm not straight, Finn. I'm bisexual. Contrary to popular belief, Terri was my first girlfriend, but that doesn't mean she was my first relationship. I had a boyfriend before her. His name was Bryan Ryan and it was a bitter break up. Then I found Terri and we fell in love and the rest is history," Will finished. He patted a dumbfounded Finn gently on his shoulder.

"Wow. I never knew that Mr. Schue. Thanks for telling me," Finn said, smiling at his teacher. Will nodded and Finn left Will's office, feeling a bit more relaxed and determined to figure out what was going on his confused head.


	6. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Finn, Kurt or any other mentioned characters. Also don't own Glee because it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, neither of which I own or am.

* * *

Finn generally never made plans for the weekend, but this weekend, he was going to figure out his sexuality. His plans for the weekend consisted of making out with Quinn, going as far as she'd let him and sitting on a park bench, analyzing guys to see if he found any other guys hot. It sounded like a good weekend to him. On Sunday, he'd go to the park, though, because then he was least likely to be seen. Saturday, he'd make out with Quinn. _This weekend's gonna be great!_ Finn thought anxiously as he woke up Saturday morning.

Finn walked happily into school on Monday morning. He'd figured himself out: he was indeed bisexual. He enjoyed going as far as Quinn would let him and he'd found about twelve hot guys walking through the park that Sunday. On both days he'd had to take a nice, cold shower. However, though he knew his sexuality, he wasn't quite comfortable telling everyone about it yet, so he didn't. Well, he told Mr. Schue. "That's great Finn," he said, smiling. Finn smiled back.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. You know, for everything."

"It's not a problem, Finn. I'm glad you figured yourself out. Do people know or…?" Finn shook his head.

"I'm not that comfortable with it yet," he said, rubbing up and down his arm. Will nodded.

"Alright. All I needed to know. Don't want to accidentally out you to the club or anything." Finn nodded and left, allowing Will to reorganize some papers on his desk and pass out the worksheet's for the class.

As Finn walked to class, he thought about what to do with Quinn. He still liked her and all, but he had it bad for Kurt and he didn't want to lead her on. _Of course, she's pregnant and it's mine…I don't think Kurt would get together with me anyway if I broke up with Quinn because of the baby._ Finn decided to stay with Quinn for the time being. As he turned the corner to his locker, he saw Azimio and Karofsky. He was about to yell out hey before he noticed that there was a third, more terrified person pinned back against the wall. What the hell? He moved and got into a better view and saw the paler-than-usual face of Kurt Hummel. Anger shot up in him and he ran over to the threesome, diving between Azimio and Karofsky and getting in front of Kurt. "Back off," he said, more threateningly than he'd expected. He actually thought he saw a flash of fear in both sets of eyes. Azimio and Karofsky just shared a laugh.

"Come on, dude, he's just a fag," Azimio chuckled, clapping a hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn shrugged it off.

"No. Kurt's a person and a far better one than you'll ever be. So, I'll repeat what I said: BACK. OFF." Azimio's face frowned, then he began snickering.

"Dude, I knew you shouldn't have joined Homo Explosion! Hummel's turned you gay!" Karofsky exclaimed. Azimio and him high-fived and began walking away when Finn ran up behind them and got each of them in a choke hold.

"If EITEHR of you go NEAR him again, I swear to some higher being that I will BEAT your faces into the ground!" He tightened his grip some more to make his point before he let them go. Azimio and Karofsky huffed when they were released and then quickly turned to Finn.

"I hope your new-found FAGGOTRY makes you happy batty boy!" They slapped five and took off sprinting down the hallway. Finn would've chased after them had he not had Kurt to take care of. He turned around and saw Kurt slumped on the floor. He walked back over and knelt beside him.

"Are you ok Kurt?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked up at Finn, tears streaming down his face. Finn's face went into panic mode. "What did they do to you?" Kurt laughed lightly.

"Nothing. It's just…no one's ever stood up for me before. Thank you, Finn." Finn smiled and pulled Kurt into a protective hug.

"It's not a problem Kurt, really. I just…I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Kurt replied, wiping away the moistness from his cheeks. Finn looked down at him seriously.

"What's a 'batty boy'? Azimio and Karofsky called me that and I…I don't get it." Kurt looked up at him and saw the serious look plastered on Finn's face and burst out laughing. Finn looked at him questioningly. "What's so funny?" Kurt continued laughing. "Kurt? What's so funny?" Kurt finally took a breath and looked up at Finn.

"It's…it's a derogatory term for gays. The 'batty' part refers to your butt and it means that you take 'it' up the butt." Finn stared inquisitively at Kurt.

"Ok. Um…what's dergoratory mean and what's 'it'?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he got up, dusting his pants off and adjusting his shirt. Finn watch, eyes attached to the sliver of skin escaping between the hem of Kurt's top and his jeans. He almost was salivating until he saw Kurt's hand extend towards him. He took it and pulled himself up, looking expectantly at Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Alright. Well, the word is derogatory and it just means that they're making fun of gays and lessening our reputation. Also, do I really have to explain 'it'?" Finn nodded his head and a blush simply spread across Kurt's face. "Well, it's uh…it's your…you know…your…oh Finn. Can you just _think_ about what 'it' could be?" Kurt pleaded.

"Sure." Finn smiled and thought for a moment. Finally, when they were about to walk into their Spanish class, it dawned on Finn. He stopped short, causing Kurt to turn around.

"Finn, are you ok?" He nodded, following Kurt inside. _I've always thought of giving it, not taking it_, he thought. He squirmed a little as he sat down, thoughts moving into the gutter.

"Finn. Finn? Finn, school's over," Kurt said, waving his hand in front of his face. Finn shook his head, the daze disappearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kurt." Kurt nodded his head, not really convinced, as he tugged Finn up and led him to the choir room. "You've been really distracted all day, Finn. Is everything ok?" Finn nodded his head fervently, liking the feel of Kurt's hand wrapped around his. They arrived at the choir room a little earlier than everyone except Quinn and Puck. From the sounds of it, they were having an argument.

"Quinn, you have to tell him."

"_No_, I don't."

"_Yes_, you do."

"Puck, I don't care if this baby comes out with a Mohawk, I will go to my grave saying it's Finn's." Puck was fuming as he stormed out of the room. Kurt turned to Finn, staring up into his eyes that were shiny, threatening to leak. Kurt pulled Finn into a tight hug, trying to comfort the frankenteen.

"Finn, I'm so sorry," he soothed, rubbing circles on his back. Finn broke down, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder, letting his tears fall freely. A few moments later, Finn sniffed, lifted his head up and looked into Kurt's compassionate glasz eyes. Those eyes…

"It's not your fault, Kurt. I uh…I think I'm gonna head home early. Not feeling so well." He tried to pull his hand away from Kurt's, but Kurt wouldn't hear of it.

"Finn, let me take you home."

"What? No. I can get home just-"

"You're in no condition to drive, Finn. Just let me take you home, ok?" Finn nodded his head slightly reluctantly, knowing this was a battle he wouldn't win. He let Kurt lead him to his car and he slid into the passenger seat. Kurt placed his keys in the ignition and, without a word, they pulled off in the direction of Finn's house. After a few quiet, awkward moments, Kurt finally spoke. "It'll be alright, Finn. Everything will work out." Finn turned his head from the window towards Kurt, taking the opportunity to glance him over, still noticing that slight exposure of skin at his waist. Finally, he focused on Kurt's face.

"No, it won't. I don't' think it ever can." Finn buried his face in his hands. Kurt took a hand off the steering wheel and grabbed one of Finn's, clutching it tightly.

"It will. I promise it will, Finn. I promise." He squeezed Finn's hand and Finn squeezed back.

"How do you know?" Kurt thought for a moment before he replied.

"Because I do. Everything will be fine. You'll find someone who truly loves you and would never sleep with your best friend. I promise you that." Finn squeezed Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb up and down in a circular motion. Kurt smiled, concentrating on the road. Several minutes later, he arrived at Finn's house, pulling up front. Finn got out silently and grabbed his bag from the backseat. With a murmured a "Bye, Kurt" before slamming the door and entering his house. Kurt watched from his seat until Finn made it safely inside. He then drove off, contemplating the events of today and Finn's behavior towards him.


	7. The Break Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Finn, Kurt or any other mentioned characters. Also don't own Glee because it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, neither of which I own or am.

* * *

It was the pitter-patter of the rain that had woken Finn up. He was going to slam on his alarm clock, but he realized that it hadn't gone off yet. He decided to glance at it and see what time it was. _Oh my god it's four thirty seven!_ He groaned, rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. He stayed like that until six thirty, when his alarm finally went off. He abruptly turned it off, having never fallen back asleep. He rolled back over towards the door to his bedroom and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The sky really hadn't changed color. It was still gray, cloudy and absolutely dreadful outside. He got up, opened his bedroom door and stepped into the bright light of the hallway, heading to the bathroom to shower. _ It's gonna be a long day_…

Kurt had always been fond of waking up to the sound of rain hitting his window. However, he'd never been fond of waking up thinking about the unattainable and that had not changed. He moaned, shutting his alarm off and shuffling over to his vanity. He sat down and began to do his moisturizing routine, thinking about Finn. He'd never been so confused in his life. Sometimes he would swear that Finn was flirting with him and sometimes he'd swear that Finn's infamous homophobia would kick in. He moaned again, realizing that thinking about Finn provided great distraction from his ritual skin routine. Kurt sighed heavily as he get up and trudged over to his closet to pick out a still fabulous yet low-key, this-is-going-to-be-a-bad-day-outfit.

Quinn greeted Finn brightly by the door, a smile gracing her face. He grimaced, recalling the conversation he wasn't supposed to hear between his girlfriend and his best friend. He cringed as she threaded her arm through his, leading him down the hallway towards his locker. He smiled when he saw Kurt, his arm laced with Mercedes'. He thought about how content he felt when he was around Kurt. He was always happy and never felt stupid because he knew Kurt truly cared about him. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering, making his grin even wider.

"Finn, are you listening to me?" Quinn asked. The butterflies died.

"Huh?" Quinn huffed.

"Finn, I'll see you at lunch, ok?" As she was about to give him a kiss, he pulled away. She huffed again. "What is the matter Finn?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Like you should talk…" he muttered under his breath. Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look Quinn, I have to go to class." A pout spread across her face.

"Fine. I'll see you at lunch?" He was about to reply yes but thought better of it.

"No. I'll see you in glee. I have lunch plans with…" Finn frantically searched for a name, any name, besides Kurt's but drew a blank. "I have plans with Kurt. Bye Quinn." He rubbed his neck and fled down the hallway, desperately trying to escape having a yelling match with Quinn.

"Finn! I saved you a seat!" Kurt declared, patting the hard surface. Finn smiled brightly, taking the vacant seat.

"Thanks Kurt!" Finn said, smiling and pulling out his history notebook. Kurt smiled, turning his attention back to his not-so-fascinating pen that lay on the clean page of his notebook. He desperately wanted to talk to Finn about Quinn, Puck and the baby, not to mention his somewhat apparent flirting with him but he didn't know how to quite bring it up. So, instead of striking up a meaningful conversation, he addressed the weather.

"So, what do you think of the rain?" Finn's smile faded a little as he sighed.

"It's never a good amen. It makes me kind of sad." Kurt stared at him. "What?"

"You said 'amen'."

"Is that the wrong word?" Kurt tried to stifle a giggle, but failed.

"Yes," he chuckled. "You meant 'omen', meaning that the sky is predicting bad things to come. You say 'amen' at the end of a prayer."

"OH!" Finn said, nodding his head. Kurt smiled, patting Finn's shoulder. Finn's smile doubled, feeling the contact of Kurt's hand. As a reflex, he let his hand jump up and keep Kurt's there. He smiled, turning to face Kurt whose face was in shock. He panicked, quickly removing his own hand from Kurt's, turning away from him, a slight blush painting his cheeks. He never noticed the disappointment on Kurt's face because Mr. Oxford decided to start the class.

Quinn did not pay much attention in her biology class. Ms. Porter was boring and there were more pressing matters to deal with, like the fact that her boyfriend, the father of her child, was not having lunch with her today. She pondered Finn's unusual behavior during their morning walk and how he'd dashed off after saying he had lunch plans with Kurt. She highly doubted that the two had plans because, while she personally was not homophobic and actually found that she liked to hang out with Kurt, her boyfriend was known as an open homophobe. She'd always felt bad for Kurt, especially since she found it blatantly obvious that he had a crush on her boyfriend. Then something dawned on her: what if Finn returned those feelings? She snickered under her breath, shaking the ridiculous thought from her head. Her boyfriend wasn't gay…was he? She was starting to question herself when the bell signaling the end of the period rang. She made a mental note to scope out the cafeteria during lunch to find Kurt and Finn.

_Finn wasn't even in the cafeteria!_ Quinn thought on her way to glee. _Maybe Finn's having an affair…what if it's with man-hands?_ Quinn was tempted to nervously bite her lip but decided against it. She walked into the choir room and took her seat next to Finn. However, when she'd attempted to lace their fingers together, he pulled his hand away and moved to sit next to Kurt…_or is it man-hands?_ They were sitting close to each other, so she couldn't decide. As the rest of the club piled in, she debated who Finn was really trying to get close to. Finally, after several minutes, Puck strolled in, taking a seat behind Quinn. She rolled her eyes, realizing what he was doing. He was trying to get closer to her while simultaneously avoiding his supposed 'best friend'. She rolled her eyes again and waited a little longer for Mr. Schue to arrive. He did, several moments later. He was smiling broadly as he dropped his briefcase on the piano and walked to the whiteboard. He picked up a dry erase marker and began writing. Once finished, he placed the marker back down and turned to the group. "So I have a great idea for Sectionals you guys." He waited a few moments, but the chatting didn't cease. "HELLO! PAY ATTENTION!" His yells got the groups attention. He sighed, smile returning to his face. "As I was saying, I think we should have Mercedes perform – yes Finn?" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Mr. Schue. I can wait." Finn fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. Mr. Schue smiled.

"It's ok Finn. What's up?" Finn smiled.

"Well, I have a song I'd like to perform. It really represe…represents? It really shows how I'm feeling right now."

"Sure! Go ahead Finn!" Finn grimaced, getting up from his seat and getting to the front of the room. With one last breath, he began singing.

_**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that i can confess**_

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

He focused his attentions completely on Quinn and Puck. He noticed that she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, obviously getting some of his agitation. He smiled in a bittersweet manner.

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like were chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

Realization swept over Kurt like a sand storm. He knew exactly why Finn was singing this song. He felt for him and wanted nothing more than to hug him.

_**And everyday I see the news  
All the problems we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album**_

_**Singing straight to cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so**_

Tell me what you want to hear

_**Something that were like those years**_

_**I'm sick of all the insincere**_

_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time**_

_**Don't need another perfect lie**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump the line**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

Tell me what you want to hear

_**Something that were like those years**_

_**I'm sick of all the insincere**_

_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time**_

_**Don't need another perfect lie**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump the line**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_

_**Something that were like those years**_

_**I'm sick of all the insincere**_

_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time**_

_**Don't need another perfect lie**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump the line**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**All my secrets away **_

_**All my secrets away**_

Applause awkwardly filled the room but was suddenly silenced by the noise of Quinn's feet shuffling to get up, closely followed by Puck. Finn left, too, following the pair into the empty hallway.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked. Finn stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you sing that song? And to me?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I'm sick of secrets. That's kind of the theme of the song." She stared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask your baby's father."

"I am."

"No you're not. Puck's standing behind you." Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"W-what? No he's n-not! You g-got me pregnant in the h-hot tub, remember?" Finn's laughter was tinged with some darkness.

"Yeah. That's not what I heard yesterday. Kurt neither. Did you even wonder why I wasn't in glee yesterday?" Now both their faces were holding looks of shock and, unbeknownst to the threesome, so was Kurt's, hearing the mention of his name. Finn smiled. "Yeah, that's right. I heard what you said. 'Puck, I don't care if this baby comes out with a Mohawk, I will go to my grave saying it's Finn's'." Quinn's eyes were threatening to leak the tears that had built up and Puck was furious.

"Dude, she's pregnant! Calm down!" Finn lost it.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! MY GIRLFRIEND SLEPT WITH MY SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND AND GOT HER PREGNANT AND I'M SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN! EFF YOU MAN, EFF YOU! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU BOTH!" Finn stormed down the now slightly-populated hallway and out the front doors, tears streaming down his face.


	8. And Then He Kissed Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Finn, Kurt or any other mentioned characters. Also don't own Glee because it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, neither of which I own or am.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to do. Should he follow Finn out to the parking lot or let him cool off first? Kurt looked to Mercedes for advice. She smiled, nodding her head towards the door. "Go get him!" She declared. "And call me with all the deets later," she added, winking. Kurt smiled and grabbed his bag as he headed for the door. He went into the hallway, hastily pushing past Puck and Quinn, flying towards the door. He burst outside and found Finn sitting in his car. He walked over to Finn's car and tapped lightly on the window. Finn's head popped up from the steering wheel and his teary eyes looked through the window at Kurt. Kurt smiled sympathetically. Finn grimaced, his head plunking back onto his steering wheel. Kurt rapped on the window again. Finn looked up again and saw Kurt's lips move. 'Can I come inside?' Kurt mouthed, hoping desperately that Finn would understand him. He did, as he heard the locks pop up. He smiled and walked around to the passenger side door, opening it and sliding gracefully inside. He then shut the door and they sat there silently for a few awkward moments before Kurt spoke.

"A-are you alright, Finn?" Kurt questioned, his voice a little timid. Finn chuckled darkly before lifting his head to glance at Kurt.

"I'm fucking perfect," he replied a little coldly. Kurt frowned.

"I know you're hurting Finn, but things will get better soon," Kurt tried reassuring Finn, running a hand soothingly up and down his back. Finn shook his head, then turned his head to face Kurt.

"How do you know? Have you ever thought that you knocked your girlfriend up, then found out your best friend knocked her up?" Kurt stared at Finn, an expression of hurt clinging to his features. Finn sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just…everything's so screwed up right now…" Kurt nodded his head, continuing to rub Finn's back. Finn's body wracked with sobs as he freely let his tears flow. Finn's pain made Kurt want to cry. All he wanted to do was take Finn's pain away. He wanted to take it away and thrust it all on Quinn or Puck. Perhaps both, since, as they say, it takes two to do the horizontal tango. Kurt grimaced as he continued the up and down movements on Finn's back. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Finn sat up, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. Several moments later, he turned to face Kurt. "Thanks Kurt." He whispered. Kurt smiled lovingly.

"It's not a problem, Finn." Kurt made to get out of the car, but Finn grabbed his hand.

"Don't go," he pleaded. Kurt nodded, shutting his door again and locking it. Finn smiled and butterflies invaded Kurt's stomach. "Do you…d'you want to listen to the radio?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Kurt replied. Finn pressed the knob and turned the volume up. Right now, some eighties song was playing. Both made their way to change the station, their hands brushing. Kurt pulled away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Finn noticed and smiled as he changed the station. He changed it three times before Kurt stopped him.

"I love this song!" Kurt declared, turning the radio up. He started singing along.

_**Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance.  
He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.  
When he danced he held me tight  
And when he walked me home that night  
All the stars were shining bright  
And then he kissed me.**_

Finn watched Kurt as he sang energetically with the song. He had no idea what song it was, but if Kurt liked it, it had to be good.

_**Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again.  
I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.  
I didn't know just what to do  
So I whispered I love you  
And he said that he loved me too  
And then he kissed me.**_

Finn had just started listening to the lyrics. He noticed that the chorus ended with 'and then he kissed me.' He blushed a little, but Kurt was oblivious.

_**He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,  
He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more.  
I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love taht I had  
And one day he took me home to meet his mon and his dad.  
Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side.  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me.**_

_I should do it_, Finn thought. _I should kiss him_.

_**Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side.  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me.  
And then he kissed me.  
And then he kissed me.**_

So that's what Finn did. As Kurt belted out the last notes of the song, Finn leaned over and captured Kurt's lips unexpectedly. They were soft and inexperienced, but Finn still loved them. He loved them even more when they started moving back against his. He then felt Kurt's hand clutch his cheek and he wrapped his own arms around Kurt's waist. He felt fireworks. He didn't know if Kurt did, but he did. It made him smile. After a few moments, they pulled away so they could get some oxygen. They stared dumbfounded at each other before Kurt spoke.

"Th-that song is 'Then He Kissed Me' by The Crystals. I-I guess you liked it?" Kurt questioned. Finn smiled goofily at Kurt who reciprocated it back. After several moments, Finn addressed Kurt's unspoken question.

"I…I'm…I'm bi, Kurt. I like guys and girls. But I like you the most…" he whispered the last part, but Kurt still caught it. Plucking up his courage, Kurt looked determinedly at Finn.

"Finn?" Finn looked up at Kurt.

"Yeah?" Kurt heaved deeply.

"Would you like to…go on a date with…me?" Finn faked contemplation for a moment before he eagerly responded.

"Yes, I would love to, Kurt." They smiled at each other until something dawned on Kurt.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"The other day, when Azimio and Karofsky called you 'batty boy', were you perplexed about the notion of being the bottom?" Finn's blush supplied Kurt with his answer._**  
**_


	9. Epilogue Still the One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Finn, Kurt or any other mentioned characters. Also don't own Glee because it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, neither of which I own or am.

* * *

It was Kurt and Finn's two year anniversary. Kurt smiled at his reflection as he got ready for their anniversary dinner. He still couldn't believe it. He remembered exactly the day Finn had come out to him as bi and their first kiss that very same day. It had taken Finn a while to get over the Quinn and Puck baby daddy drama, but he had. He and Puck were friends now, not quite as close, but they would talk and hang out still. He'd made peace with Quinn and explained to Rachel that he didn't really like her. She was crushed, but had moved on to Puck eventually. It was actually kind of cute because you could tell the boy was whipped. Santana had moved on from Puck, finally admitting her true feelings for Brittany about a year after Kurt and Finn's first year anniversary. Brittany held the same feelings for Santana, consequently dumping Artie, who had moved on to Mercedes. They actually made a rather adorable couple and had a really cute couple name: Mercartie. Kurt giggled to himself as he thought back on these good times. He couldn't believe they were already in their senior year of high school. So much had changed, what with Karofsky coming out and being proud. Homophobia died down in the school, mainly because Azimio threatened to beat up anyone who taunted Karofsky. There was speculation that he was harboring a secret crush for Karofsky, but that was proven false when Karofsky kissed him and he puked. Kurt thought that was kind of funny. He knew Azimio wasn't homophobic (at least, not anymore), so he puked because he genuinely got grossed out kissing Karofsky. Not that Kurt could blame him. Kissing Karofsky would be kind of gross. Tina and Mike were still going strong, as were Quinn and Sam. Still, no one had been together as long as Finn and Kurt. Kurt smiled, finding this fact amusing. Of all his straight friends, he would be the one to find love first. He laughed as he finished fixing his hair and adjusting his bowtie. Smiling at his reflection, he got up and went upstairs to wait for Finn with his dad.

_**Earlier that day…**_

Finn squeezed Kurt's hand as he escorted him to his history class. He was so genuinely happy and it was all because he had discovered that he liked both guys and girls, but Kurt most of all. He couldn't believe that he'd found love in high school, but the boy squeezing his hand back was his living proof. And things had been going so well. When the glee club won Nationals in their junior year, their reputation was redeemed and glee club now had to hold auditions! Things were so great and there was just one person Finn had to thank for this: Mr. Will Schuester. So, after he'd given Kurt a quick peck at the door, he went to Mr. Schue's office. He rapped on the door and waited.

"Come in!" He heard. Finn opened the door and stepped inside Mr. Schue's office.

"Hey Mr. Schue." Will looked up.

"Oh, hi Finn! Come in, sit down. What's up?" Finn smiled and sat down.

"I just…I wanted to thank you, Mr. Schue. For everything." Will gave him a questioning look. Finn decided to elaborate. "I wanted to thank you for being honest with me about your sexuality and for helping me discover my own and for helping us to win Nationals. Things are going so great for me and I have you to thank." Will stared at Finn. "Are you ok Mr. Schue?" Will nodded his head fervently, grabbing a kleenex and dabbing at his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"That was really lovely, what you said, Finn. I'm glad things are going well for you, and for Kurt. I wish things were going well for me."

"What'd'ya mean Mr. Schue?" Will sniffled.

"I really miss Bryan. Ever since he came back, I remembered why I liked him so much, but he's gone again." Finn nodded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue. Maybe you should try calling or writing him? I mean, if you miss him that much." Will sniffled again.

"I think I will. Thank _you_, Finn. I'll see you in glee?" Finn smiled and nodded as he headed off to his math class.

Burt was the first to hear the car door slam and beat Kurt to their front door. "Dad!" Kurt whined, but Burt only smiled and opened the door, welcoming Finn into their home.

"Hey Finn. How ya doing?" Burt asked. Kurt mentally face-palmed himself. Finn chuckled.

"I'm good, Burt, how're you?"

"Just dandy. Where you kids going tonight?" Finn smiled and Kurt pouted.

"It's a surprise," Finn said.

"Well you gotta tell the old man." Finn nodded and whispered his plans to Burt. Burt's smile grew bigger with each passing moment. He finally nodded his head.

"Sounds good. Alright, off you go! Have a good time, Kurt, Finn!" Burt smiled, shooing the pair out the door. Kurt smiled as he latched onto Finn's arm.

"So, where are we going, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt asked playfully. Finn chuckled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Mr. Hudson," he responded just as playfully. Kurt pouted. "Oh come on, don't pout. You'll love it, I promise." Kurt rolled his eyes, but a smile crept over his face as Finn opened the passenger door for him. Kurt got in and buckled himself as Finn got into the driver's seat. A moment later, they were off. The radio played in the background as Kurt watched the scenery roll by as Finn drove towards…

"Are we going to McKinley?" Kurt asked. Finn smiled.

"You are smart, Kurtie. Yes, we are. DON'T protest please. I have special permission and I've been planning this for a while." Kurt closed his mouth and smiled. Finn really was a sweetie. They pulled into the parking lot momentarily and parked. Finn shut the engine off and went to open Kurt's door. He got out and the couple joined hands as they walked into the building. Finn led him towards the choir room. He opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Kurt jumped, then, once recovered, smiled and started laughing.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked happily.

"We're here to help you celebrate!" Puck cheered. Rachel laughed at her boyfriend. Kurt laughed at his own.

"You did all this?" Finn smiled proudly.

"Yes I did. And now, on to the main event!" At that, everyone arranged themselves and the music started playing.

_**We've been together since way back when  
Sometimes I never want to see you again  
But I want you to know, after all these years  
You're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear**_

You're still the one - I want to talk to in bed  
Still the one - that turns my head  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one

I looked at your face every day  
But I never saw it 'til I went away  
When winter came, I just wanted to go (wanted to go)  
Deep in the desert, I longed for the snow

You're still the one - that makes me laugh  
Still the one - that's my better half  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one  
You're still the one - that makes me strong  
Still the one - I want to take along  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one (yes you are)

Changing, our love is going gold  
Even though we grow old, it grows new

You're still the one - that I love to touch  
Still the one - and I can't get enough  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one

You're still the one - who can scratch my itch  
Still the one - and I wouldn't switch  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one  
You are still the one - that makes me shout  
Still the one - that I dream about  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one  
You're still the one, yeah still the one  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one

Kurt by this point was crying. They were happy tears, of course, but still. Finn came up to him and encircled his arms around Kurt's waist. "Did you like it?" Kurt nodded his head.

"I loved it, Finn. That was so sweet!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and, on tip toe, planted on a kiss on his lips. It got heated and after a few moments, they final broke apart, but not for oxygen.

"Get a room!" The group yelled at the same time. Kurt and Finn laughed, embracing each other once again.


End file.
